The best birthday I've ever had, mostly
by Bark. Thy name is Kitty
Summary: It was then when I realized I’d been too hard on him. He’d gone through the same thing as I did and he was able to keep himself together, I was sure if Inuyasha could do it, if he had the strength, then I could too, just as long as he kept his promise. IK


**The Worst Day of my Life**

_Summary:_ AU! The Worst day of my life: My 17th birthday! Inu.Kag Kag's POV!

_Doggy Ears n Emily:_ Hey everyone. Another oneshot thought up when I couldn't sleep…well actually when I thought it up it was going to be a hopefully as long as it could be oneshot. But as I wrote it, the ideas just wouldn't stop so recently I found a good spot to end a Chapter. So I looked through the story and found other ends for chapters and they are spaced fairly apart. So instead of a oneshot that goes on and on and on, I decided to make it into a real live story! And now that I think about where I wanna end it…A SEQUAL! Sweet, right? Well I'll stop going on about how this thing was made and make it, hehe! XD

_Disclaimer:_ The only thing I own is the order of the words. That's it!

--

Chapter 1 

--

"Today is the worst day of my life!" I thought out loud as I walked down the deserted sidewalk in my little neighborhood. It was the middle of the night and it was raining so why wouldn't it be deserted?

I sighed and twirled my _closed_ umbrella down by my feet. When I had decided to give up on trying to sleep and go for a walk, I had brought my umbrella knowing it was going to rain. But when it did start to rain, I didn't bother to open it. It didn't matter if I got a little wet, a little rain never hurt nobody right?

I sighed again and kicked a small rock into a muddy puddle.

They all forgot my birthday!

No one even bothered to say "Happy Birthday, Kagome!" or even remember I was a year older. They were all too busy with they're own lives.

Mom had her big cook off day thing today. Every month she picks a day to lock her self up in the kitchen and make any kind of food you could think of. Once in a while she would even make up her own recipes to cook.

The end of everyday she did this she would go to bed early so she could wake up early the next morning to get everything ready for me Sota and Gramps to taste. I chuckled at the thought. Mom's food was delicious…most of the time!

And today I didn't even bother to go into the kitchen to tell my mom about my horrible day. Any other time I was either shoed away or she didn't even realize I was there at all. Anything I said to her she would say, "Okay that's fine honey." I could've told her the house was burning down and she would've said the same 4 words.

Well Gramps and Sota went on some kind of two day quest a couple days ago. That's what they called it anyway. It's only camping and wilderness stuff. You know the basics…plus the demons. Gramps took me on the same trip when I was 10. Heh the only thing Sota cared about was missing school.

The only two of us four friends that were at school were Miroku and I. Oh boy was that fun! And I don't mean he was being perverted all day either because he actually wasn't! Usually when Sango wasn't there to "punish" him, no one would be able to stop him from hitting on every girl in school. (Excluding me because the last time he did Inuyasha gave him a black eye. hehe!)

But anyway he didn't hit on one girl because he didn't have any time for it. I kinda felt sorry for him because he's the editor of the school newspaper and it's the 100th anniversary or something. Plus two of his writers were sick and didn't show up to school so he was crazy. (He was like Mii is from Fruits Basket is when Shigure messes with her. XD.) Anyway, so all he said to me was "Hello Kagome!" and continued with his busy life.

And Sango, she was up in the city for a family reunion. I called her cell and she said she had all these little kids all over her. So of course she was too busy for me too. But at least I got more than two words from her!

Inuyasha wasn't at school either. Knowing him he probably skipped. I'm so going to laugh when he flunks high school. But…

I sighed once again but heavier and with more sadness.

I didn't even talk to Inuyasha at all today! Usually, when he doesn't come to school for whatever reason that might be he always calls or comes over to my house for his homework in the classes we had together: History, Math, and Lunch! Every time he would ask me that and every time I would laugh at him and say "I doesn't matter, you would've had 2nds for anything we had!" Then he would say, "Not for the stuff that burns my tongue, I won't." Then we would both laugh!

Once I asked him why he trusted me of all people with his homework and notes and he told me I was the most organized. Although he was right I couldn't help but think or hope it was something else.

Of course just because I take good notes doesn't change the fact that I stink out loud at math! I write down the notes but don't understand what I'm writing half the time. Plus, out of all the subjects he was good at guess which one he was good at, Math!

But, Inuyasha is tutoring me little by little and I'm getting better. He actually explains things so I can understand them! Who knew?

At first thinking about Inuyasha made me feel better and forget about my horrible birthday. But then I remembered I haven't even talked to him since last period in History yesterday. Ya know he asked me who Benjamin Franklin was. Can you believe that? Well, history is my subject and math is his!

I turned on my heel mentally knowing I was supposed to on the wet sidewalk. Being lost in thought about Inuyasha, Ironically, I bumped into…

--

_Doggy Ears n Emily:_ I thought I'd end it here! Oh and guess what people, my birthday will be over in 20 minutes! I'm finally 13, yayness! Oh and just so you know and I thought it was very, very important: I'm eating fruit loops! Hehe well I'll update either next week or if I get a lot of reviews okay! Reviews give me IN-SPIR-A-TION! That's how u spell that word right? Sweetness well g2g kill my dogs for barking non-stop, D.

Bai, bai…luv Emily!

**The Worst Day of my Life**

_Summary:_ AU! The Worst day of my life: My 17th birthday! Inu.Kag Kag's POV!

_Doggy Ears n Emily:_ Hey peoples I'm so happy for the reviews I got but there was a mistake…not big or really important but mi birthday was on the 24th and that's when I finished it, it just took me a while to actually update, hehe! Oh and I got the Fruits Basket manga series 1-14 and I'm sooo happy, hehe! I only have two more till ill be ready for 15 in December. Well On with the STORY!

_Disclaimer:_ The only thing I own is the order of the words. That's it!

--

Chapter 2 

--

We were both sitting on the ground while we rubbed our butts that unfortunately met the ground. "Watch where you're going, Stupid!" When he finally looked at me and actually saw who I was his eyes widened.

That's right, you guessed! I bumped into the all-famous Inuyasha Takahashi! Okay, okay so he's not all that famous but to me he is! Inuyasha is one of my bestest friends since FOREVER! And I think that its okay to sound a little immature now and then so take that thought out of your mind!

"Kagome, is that you?" He asked getting directly in my face. His big golden eyes were locked on mine and his cute doggy ears that I knew too well twitched twice. Wait, didn't he just ask me a question? I snapped out of my daze and answered his question.

"No, Inuyasha," I started sarcastically. "My name is Stupid, remember?" I said glaring at him.

He smirked at me. (What a jerk!) "I thought that was your middle name?"

"Ha ha, very funny!"

He stood up and held out his hand to me, which I took. At first I was graceful, but when he pulled me up he did it a little hard and I crashed into him. Only this time he caught me.

I blushed noticing the closeness. He looked at me and then I felt him squeeze my side with his whole hand. I eeped, then I giggled and squirmed.

"You need to get some meat on you, Kagome! And why are you so wet?" He felt my drenched hair and clothes. "You're going to get sick!" That Inuyasha, always looking out for me in the **rudest** way possible!

Inuyasha obviously remembering his own umbrella flying away he caught it and brought me mine but didn't give it to me. Instead he closed the gap between us and I felt that the rain pouring down wasn't coming down on me anymore. Inuyasha took off his black leather jacket to reveal his red plain, long-sleeve shirt. I looked at him when he put the dry jacket over my wet, pastel orange T-shirt. We both were wearing jeans and sneakers except mine were soaked and his were dry. We were silent for a moment, while waited for the other to speak.

"So, where were you going before you ran into me?" I finally asked him.

"The park." He said as he started walking, with his hand on my back and pushed me to follow him. "You wanna come?" he didn't give me much of a choice.

"Fine." I sighed again and walked on my own.

He gave me a puzzled look probably from my depressed voice and then looked ahead. "So, why the hell are you out here anyway, it's almost midnight."

Yeah, almost! "Umm, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go for a walk." I shrugged.

"In the rain?" he asked and I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye.

I was beginning to get annoyed. "I brought an umbrella." I protested.

He raised his brow. "And you didn't use it?" He chuckled and mumbled "stupid" under his breath.

"Ugh! Shut up you're the Stupid one!" I yelled. Who does he think he is calling me stupid. Okay so calls me that all the time but…grrr still!

"Geez, Mrs. Temper (lol) much? What are you all mad about?" he yelled back, he was just yelling to get me more mad because he was smirking, damn him.

"Yeah, well you're the one to talk, Mr. Temper? (lol)" he has a worse temper than me, most of the time. Sometimes I think I get my temper from him.

Inuyasha laughed, at me while I growled an _'Inuyasha'_ growl at him. I decided to drop the subject.

"So, umm," I brushed some wet bangs out of my face. "You weren't at school today, were you sick or something?" I don't know why I asked such an idiotic question.

"Nope!" Told ya! Inuyasha as like a super immune system because he's never gotten sick but a few times when we were little. Probably because he's half demon.

Inuyasha continued. "I had to buy something for someone special." So in other words he skipped. I thought nothing of the Inuyasha-is-up-to-something smirk he flashed me.

The first thought that came to my mind when he said someone special was Kikyo. She was Inuyasha's girlfriend and my older and basically twin cousin. She came to my high school last year and her goal in life is to make me miserable right, well her goal this summer was to make Inuyasha hers and she succeeded about 3 months ago at the end of June. Its like she killed two birds with one stone, well you know what I mean!

Inuyasha saw the look of hatred in my eyes and knew what I was thinking. "Was Kikyo at school today?" he asked me with a serious face. I hated it when he read my eyes. Usually with everything else in life he's pretty dumb but he's always been able to read me like an open book, Damn him!

"Yeah," I thought about it a little. "But I think she was having a bad day or something because when I said hi to her she glared at me instead of her usual preppy wave and fake smile!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I know why." He told me in a cheerful voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I dumped her." He stated simply like it wasn't a big deal.

He shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets. I wondered when he was going to do that. Usually, he has his hands in his coat pocket and hoody pocket. Or when he where's his haori (because I like it when he does wear it) he puts his arms in the sleeves. It looks really cute when he looks at me from the corner of his eyes when he's in that outfit and in that stance. He just gets this adorable look on his face sometimes!

Well I don't like to be nosy about people's love lives but, ha who am I kidding? I'm lying I tell you!

"Why?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster up. I said it like I didn't even care! But I do A LOT!

The hanyou glared at me. "None of your business."

I sighed. I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this…Okay I'm lying again. Hehe.

I stepped in front of him. My eyes were downward for now but I could see him and the fear in his eyes. It was saying "Oh no! PLEASE, NO!" Haha I'm evil!

First I balled my hands together and up to my chest. Then I slowly moved my head up. I got closer and closer to him, and when my eyes finally reached his they took the form of puppy dog eyes that you can't say no to!

"Please tell me, Inuyasha!" I said in a little girl voice.

And guess who taught me this flawless technique? Inuyasha of course! Who else?

If I got even 1 cm closer to him our noses would've touched. A very important part of this strategy is closeness! I blinked to add cuteness.

"Fine!" he yelled. See what'd I tell ya, Mr. Temper. "I'll tell you when we get to the park okay. Just STOP!" Yay, it never fails. (Evil laugh) I gave him a you're-hopeless look and got back to my spot beside him. I started to walk and when I felt the rain pouring on me I knew he wasn't following.

I stopped and turned around to look at him. I noticed I was standing in the middle of the street a block away from the park. I looked at Inuyasha to see that he was thinking again. Sometimes Inuyasha spaces out and doesn't even know his surroundings. Sound familiar? Either he got this trait from me or we're just more alike than we think.

I was about to snap him out of his little world when I saw a red sports car coming full speed at me. Instead of calling out his name I screamed at the top of my lungs just like the senior girls (Kikyo's class, she's a year older than I am) did when Miroku peeked in their locker room last week. The look on Sango's face was priceless and you wouldn't believe how many slap marks were on the monk's face. Not to mention the biggest and reddest one right in the middle from Sango herself. Inuyasha and I were crying from all the laughter.

Well anyway, back to the frikin car about to kill me. When I screamed Inuyasha looked up and yelled, "Kagome, look out!" Then he ran towards me.

--

_Doggy Ears n Emily:_ Okay, guess what people it's my mom and dad's 26th anniversary. Awesome right, right! I'm treating them to ice cream at sonic, haha. Great present right! Well I'm finished with Fruits Basket and I just have to wait till December for 15…I hate it! And I'm supposed to be getting Inuyasha season 2 in the mail Wednesday so I'll be doing A lot of that! Okay enough about my life I need to explain the age groups: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are juniors. Inuyasha is a year older than them all he just got held back on purpose when he was little so he could be with his best friend. And Miroku and Sango are a couple months older than Kagome to make it closer to the series. I just thought I'd explain that, yayness!

Bai, bai…luv Emily!

**The Worst Day of my Life**

_Summary:_ AU! The Worst day of my life: My 17th birthday! Inu.Kag Kag's POV!

_Doggy Ears n Emily:_ What's up? I thought I'd type today since I'm so bored! Haha! I was kinda sad that I didn't get many reviews! But oh well I'll just get to the point then.

_Disclaimer:_ The only thing I own is the order of the words. That's it!

--

Chapter 3 

--

To me, the whole world was in slow motion. Maybe it was, because I don't really know much about close to death experiences. All I know is I DID see all my life right before my eyes. All the fun, sad, happy, and angry times with all my family and friends. And especially Inuyasha! Inuyasha was in all of my memories.

And then right when the car was about to hit me, I felt two strong arms around me. Then they sweeped me up and jumped out of the street. I looked up to see Inuyasha's amber eyes with so much worry in them. He was worried about me? Well, duh! Of course he was. I was almost run over by probably some drunken teenager. It's a good thing Inuyasha came to my rescue!

He landed graciously on the sidewalk about 20 ft from the street I was almost killed on. Inuyasha let my feet down so I could stand on my own but kept his hands on my shoulders. His head was down and his bangs covered his eyes. But I didn't need to look at his face to realize that he was pissed!

Maybe if I can get his to talk it'll calm him down… "Inuyasha?" I whispered.

Bad idea…wow maybe I am stupid.

"Damn it, Kagome!" he growled. His eyes shot up at me and it made me jump.

"Are you stupid or something? You don't stand out in the middle of the street, you could get **RAN OVER!**" he yelled.

"I--"

"And then, when you saw the car coming at you, you just stood there like there was something interesting about dying!"

Geez, he is sooo over-protective! It's not like I _did_ die or anything. But you really can't blame him…he was only worried about me. I was really sorry.

I looked at him shyly. My eyes said, "I'm sorry!" with a guilt trip touch. I didn't want to say anything that might upset him more so I said nothing.

He saw my face and sighed deeply before dropping his head downward harshly again. His grasp on my shoulders grew stronger.

He looked up at me again and sighed, but with relief instead of anger. "Come on." He told me as he started to walk, putting his hands back inside his pockets.

I smiled at him as he walked, standing there a minute. And remembering his jacket on my shoulders I snuggled into the warmth before catching up to him. I looked up at the sky and saw how beautiful it was. "Look Inuyasha," he looked up to where I was pointing. "It stopped raining and you can see the moon perfectly. The stars are so pretty!"

He slightly smiled and whispered, "Yeah."

I saw the park swings about half a block away and decided to try something. I was tired so it was worth a shot.

"Hey, Inuyasha I'll race you to the Sakura tree." I challenged.

The hanyou smirked at me, and raising his brow in a competitive way like he does a lot, accepted the challenge by nodding his head. I knew I couldn't beat him and I wanted to raise his spirits a little. Haha!

Alright then, on your mark, get set," He got down in position. Then right before I yelled "GO!" I jumped on his back and threw my hand up in the air. I had the most serious look on my face, I was so proud that I wasn't laughing. But of course I didn't look at his face.

--Sweatdrop Inuyasha

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was dumb and said, "Racing you to the park, silly. You'd better hurry up or I'm gonna beat you!"

He sighed and mumbled, "What a pain." And then told me to hold on.

Grinning a very big _Grinch Grin _(lol), I shifted my hands tighter around his neck as he took off full speed towards our destination. With his demonic powers, Inuyasha jumped over the swing set and continued towards the to the Sakura tree with the bench under it. Even knowing how dark it was and I couldn't see all of its beauty, I thought it looked pretty nice with its big tall trunk and its precise branches. A few petals swirled down and shimmered in the light of the moon. This was Inuyasha and my favorite spot in the whole world, the place where we first met.

--

_Doggy Ears n Emily:_ Short chapter I know…but the next one rocks so much that it makes up for this one. At the end of this story I'm gonna wait a few weeks and then put it into a oneshot after all. And I have a question…do you guy's think I should change the summary? Okay well review, review, review!!!!!!

**The Worst Day of my Life**

_Summary:_ AU! The Worst day of my life: My 17th birthday! Inu.Kag Kag's POV!

_Doggy Ears n Emily:_ Hello people. I know I haven't been updating and stuff, so for that I apologize. I've had this chapter written all along now I just have to type it, sigh. Well it just so happens that this is my favorite chapter and I think it's the second from the last or maybe not it really just depends! Well I'll stop babbling and get on with the chapter!

_Disclaimer:_ The only thing I own is the order of the words. That's it!

--

Chapter 4 

--

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was crying my eyes out because my dad had just died. And on top of that we had to move out of the city and into some suburban neighborhood in a shrine with my grandpa. So as soon as my mom pulled into the driveway, my two 6-yr-old little feet ran all the way to a Sakura tree in the nearby park.

I laid down on the bench face down crying into the hard wood. Moments later I felt someone's presence so I look up to find two golden orbs staring down at me.

The boy had long silver hair with two white fuzzy triangles sticking out at the top of his head. He was wearing a red haori. His fangs and claws didn't stand out that much but I did see them. For some reason I wasn't scared of this demon even though my mother told me most demons were bad but I was almost sure this one wouldn't hurt me.

After scanning the boy I sat up and put my knees up to my chest and wrapped my little arms around them. He sat down next to me while I stared at the grass under the bench. I could feel the boy's eyes burning straight through me, trying to memorize every feature, squints, and smell. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and asked my name.

"Kagome." I told him. "What about you?"

"Inuyasha." I heard him say. Then I nodded still looking at the ground.

A few moments past and then he asked me, "Well, Kagome, you don't look so good. Is something wrong?

Its like this Inuyasha boy was reading my mind or something.

A few tears returned to my eyes and as I tried hopelessly to wipe them away I nodded. "My daddy," I choked out. "He's gone forever."

I remember thinking how lost I thought I was. I thought about how the whole world must be over because my daddy was gone. I thought that he was my whole world and since he was gone, everything fell apart.

Suddenly, that silver haired named Inuyasha put his clawed arm around me and pulled me close to him. My eyes were wide at his affection but I brushed off the awkwardness and shoved my face into his haori.

I cried. If only for a few short minutes I cried. This boy that I knew nothing about gave me that, what I desperately needed the most.

Then as quickly as it began, he read my mind and ended it! He pushed me back gently and gave me a very serious look. "You do know that it isn't the end of the world!"

How cold hearted I had thought at the time! I glared at him.

After a long moment his gaze upon me softened but also looked a little sadder. "My father," he started but it looked like it was hard to say for him. I waited patiently. "He's gone too. He died protecting me and my mother."

I was feeling guilty. My glare was replaced with a sad look complete with a frown.

Then Inuyasha smiled, his sharp fangs gleaming in the sunlight. "No need to worry, Kagome." He said changing the subject back to me. "We'll make it through, you and me! I'll be there every step of the way." With those few words, our friendship began as I'd hoped.

It was then when I realized I'd been too hard on him. He'd gone through the same thing as I did—probably worse--and he was able to keep himself together, I was sure if this boy, Inuyasha could do it, if he had the _strength_ to do it, then I could too. Just as long as he kept his promise I knew I'd make it through.

Soon after that day, we met Sango and Miroku. Our very strong friendship had only just begun, and yet I couldn't contain the butterflies in my stomach.

_Doggy Ears n Emily:_ A very cute way to start childhood, don't you agree?

luv, Emily


End file.
